


Shibari Love

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, somewhat nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Inspired by this post but I made it a little angsty. Show the artist a little love by reblogging their art! A nsfw version will be made...eventuallyTldr; Seto finds a certain book, he and Ryou discuss it and well..fluff and angst happens.https://mezbee.tumblr.com/post/53625165600/thepalebride-everything-is-euroshipping-and





	Shibari Love

“You really should hide this better.” Seto said with a triumphant smirk.

“Maybe _ **you**_  should stay clear when I’m cleaning!”

The CEO flipped through some pages while Ryou still tried to grab at the book. Graphic images of both men and women being tied up in various ways were on each page as well how to achieve them. “Oh… You even wrote notes.”

Some text were highlighted or crossed out. This only made Ryou turn redder. “Please stop. It feels like I’m seventeen again.”

“Your father found your porn?”

“S-Shut up!!”

Okay that was enough teasing. It looked like his boyfriend was ready to burst into tears. Seto handed the book which was quickly snatched and held against Ryou’s chest. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’re both adults aren’t we?”

“Yes but…” Violet eyes shifted from left to right. There was a bit of disappointment in his voice as he spoke. “You’re uncomfortable with sort of thing right? I should’ve been more careful.”

It was true. He was slightly uncomfortable with bondage. Anything that would force him in one place really. But it was also clear that Ryou didn’t intend for him to see it. Nor had he ever mentioned this before or even force this upon him. The fact that Ryou was worried about how  _ **his feelings**_  felt rather nice. Just another reason why he felt close around the other.

“Come here.” He gestured to the couch. However in a bold move Ryou took a seat on his lap. Though he kept his face hidden by burying it on his chest.

“You’re not upset are you?”

“Of course not, why would I be?”

“Because it’s not your type of thing.”

Again what a caring boyfriend. Carefully Seto pried his love off of his chest. He held Ryou’s chin up, though Ryou refused to meet his gaze. It was fine, he just needed to have Ryou hear him. “No but I could give it a try.”

The brit muttered something under his breath but he couldn’t hear it. “Winter, speak up.”

“Iwannabetiedupbyyou.”

“Ryou, please I can’t hea-”

With a huff Ryou stared into Seto’s blue eyes and said in a loud voice, “I wanna be tied up by you! I’ve…” That courage quickly faded, resulting in him covering his face. “I’ve… fantasized about it.”

Well that was a surprise. Somehow he thought Ryou wanted to tie him up. “Is that so?”

A nod was Ryou’s response. As well as what the CEO thought he heard  _ **I like being tied up**_. This shy side of Ryou was adorable in a way, in contrast to his dominant side. “You don’t have to act ashamed.”

“I’m not, its just a little embarrassing.” Ryou said. But that unease left him, bit by bit with each kiss the brunet gave his cheek.

“Pick a day and we’ll do it.”

–

To Seto’s surprise it took a while. Ryou wanted it to be an enjoyable experience for both of them. So he taught him the basics of bdsm. Safety came first obviously. They couldn’t get it on without knowing what to do if one of them pulled a muscle or ended up with severe rope burns.

Next came the safety word. While they weren’t going to do anything else, having that would make Seto more comfortable. Cherry was their word. If either of them felt uncomfortable or couldn’t handle the stress all they had to do was say the word to end it all without hesitation. They tried other words, blue eyes, duel king. But they all ended up making one or both of them laugh. Only fruit names could be used as it didn’t cause them to laugh.

Rope tying was next on the list. This was the most difficult part. Ryou had more experience with it unlike Seto. He knew enough for basic things like shoes or gifts. But those were the most complicated the CEO could do. This would take at least a month to master.

For the basic, which would be wrapping around his chest. Anything else would have to wait until they were both ready. The standard red rope was bought, the day it came Ryou was excited to show it off.

The box it came in was quickly destroyed so he call pull it out and show it to his beloved. “Seto! It came! Come here, look at it!”

Upon hearing his calls from the living room Kaiba made his way over to Ryou. However when he stepped in that room his body froze up.

It was indeed a rope. Long, strong looking. The last time he saw something like it was when he lived under Gozaburo’s control. And right now he felt like that small powerless child.

His legs felt weak, skin became pale and began to sweat with fear.

“Seto? Seto!”

Ryou threw the rope to the side to catch him from falling forward. In his arms he could feel his boyfriend’s body shaking.

“Ryou… I… I don’t…” Words failed to come out as he desperately tried to hold back the nausea building up. His breathing became rapid, as well as his heart.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not going to use it against you, you’re safe. You’re safe with me.”

The small bout of anxiety lasted for nearly an hour until Ryou was comfortable with leaving Seto alone. He felt nauseous but he could at least sit on his own without support.

A glass of ginger ale was brought to calm his stomach. “I’m sorry. I.. I thought you were ready.”

The drink was downed immediately. “I… I’m fine. I…” Well no, he wasn’t. He clearly wasn’t as his hands still trembled. “I.. should’ve known I wasn’t ready.”

Ryou shook his head. “No it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have left that book out. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this sort of thing.”

“I wanted to.” Seto admitted. “I wanted to try it. I’m not there but that doesn’t mean it’s your fault. This is my hurdle to jump.”

 ** _It might’ve been but it didn’t mean he has to do it alone!_**  Ryou thought. So he pulled his boyfriend in his arms once more, squeezing him in a tight hug with all the love and care he could muster up.

“I’ll take you back to your room, and I’ll get rid of it. We’ll… We’ll see where we go from here okay?”

Even now Ryou wanted to keep him safe. Seto couldn’t ask for more. His arms wrapped around him, squeezing him back in response. “Thank you.”

Feeling his hug Ryou nuzzled against Seto’s chest. Whether or not he’d be tied up it didn’t matter to him. As long as he could be held like this, he was content. And for the CEO he also thought the same.

Maybe he would get over his trauma, or maybe he’d always have this issue. But as long as his boyfriend still cared for him, Seto was fine with things as is.


End file.
